Video Pink
by Harlequin1
Summary: FOR DigitalAnimeFox's Contest!!!! A Mimato!!! My first Digi fic!!! YAY! Mimi is looking for her purse, and ends up watching Video games with Tai and Matt. PLEASE R/R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Digi.....Digi...DIGIMON!*bursts out crying*

A/N: I've had this story in my computer for who knows how long. Oh yeah, this is my first digimon fic that I am posting, so please review and be kind! This takes place between 01 and 02. Before Mimi moved away and dyed her hair. So she still has long brown hair. You may think 'Why is her hair important?' but it is in this story. I was playing my Final Fantasy 7 game when I wrote this, and I noticed something that others have noticed too. Wanna know what I noticed and what I'm sure you noticed too? Well......read then! Don't forget to review!

  
  


Video Pink

" Hello? Helloooooo?"

Mimi Tachikawa knocked on the apartment door for....what was it now? The tenth, or was it the twentieth time? Trying to look through the peep hole, the only thing she found was a distorted view of....glass. Sighing annoyingly, the brunette tugged on her denim mini, making sure her short skirt wasn't too short. Another minute...she thought, just another minute till they get their butts down to the door to let her in.

".....Any moment now.....yep.....pretty soon....."

A minute passed. Mimi took a deep breath, looked at her watch, then shifted her gaze to her perfectly manicured nails. ' A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do...' And with her hand, she curled a fist, and pounded , not very lady like, on the door. 

" HELLO!!"

Silence...

Mimi threw her arms in the air dramatically. Why, oh why did she leave her purse? Stupid, stupid, stupid! She has to be home in under an hour, and it takes 45 minutes to actually get home!

Silence...

Wait. Footsteps. Someone was coming to the door. ' Finally!' 

Mimi put on her perfect smile, awaiting for the door to open. Then, in a flash, the door was open, and Mimi caught sight of a blur of messy brown hair for only a second, for it disappeared into the room. She stood there, open door waving in front of her, hands on her hips and a frown, wondering why boys can be so clueless.

Walking into the apartment, Mimi glanced around, taking in what was going on. 

Tai, owner to the blur of brown hair, was sprawled on the couch, in a very interesting position. His hands clutched a precious playstation controller tightly. Next to him, Matt, in all of his bad boy glory, was wearing nothing but a pair of pants. He too had a controller in his hands. Both boys' eyes were glued to the television screen in front of them. 

Mimi cleared her throat. The boys didn't even acknowledge her presence. 

" Um, boys..."

Tai looked up, suddenly remembering he let this girl in, and glanced at Matt. Matt still had his eyes glued to the electronic device, shirtless. Tai smiled evilly. 

" Oh, yeah, forgot to tell you Matt. You have a visitor."

Matt glanced up at Mimi, then went back to playing video games. It took only another second for him to glance up again, this time taking notice to the new visitor. Immediately, he jumped with a yelp as he ran to go put a shirt on. Tai kept his smile on.

" Hey Mimi, what's up?"

" I forgot my purse."

" Purse?"

" Yeah, you know, pink leather purse with all the credit cards daddy gave me."

" Why would it be here?"

" Because we just had a party for TK here, remember? It only happened last night."

Tai was silent as he thought deeply. Matt came back into the room, shirt adorning him, not even glancing at Mimi. A mumbled "Hi" escaped his lips, as he plopped onto the couch again.

" Hey Matt, where's Mimi's purse?"

Matt looked up, confusion in his eyes.

" Purse?"

" That's what I said."

Mimi exchanged glances between her friends. She sighed, tired of running around looking for her purse, and sat herself down on the couch between Tai and Matt. 

" That's ok...I'll look for it tomorrow..."

The two boys looked at each other, then shrugged their shoulders and paid attention to the video game again. Mimi tugged on her pink tee, letting air circulate through her now warm body. Is it just her or is the heater turned on 100 degrees!? 

Matt side glanced to the pink clad girl, then turned his attention back to the screen. So far, Matt was winning in the game of Mortal Kombat. 

" I told you Sub-Zero is better than Scorpion."

Tai gave an angry grunt as his character was being beaten by Matt. Geez, how he hated to lose...

Another tug. ' It is soo hot! And what is with this game?! What do they see in it? All I see is two guys dressed up a little too early for Halloween, fighting each other till the icky bloody death.' Another side glance from Matt. ' What is she doing? She's distracting me!'

Mimi couldn't take it anymore. With one swift move, she pulled her shirt over her head and flung it to the chair behind the couch. Matt dropped his controller as his eyes widened. 

" Y-you took off your shirt!"

" Yeah, so."

" You....shirt....off!"

Poor Matt looked like a deer caught in headlights. Mimi looked at him like he was crazy, and when Matt looked below her neck, he realized why. She had a pink tank top on underneath. He sure felt stupid.

" KO!"

Matt quickly directed his attention to the television as the two letters flashed onscreen. Scorpion was standing, Sub-Zero was not.

" You cheated Tai! You know I was beating you!"

" WAS beating me, until you got distracted by Miss Sincerity."

Matt felt his cheeks get hot, but it was quickly gone as he calmed himself down. He gave a glance at Mimi with a smirk.

" And you weren't distracted when Sora waved hi to you on the way home from school?"

" I wasn't distracted!"

" You walked into a tree."

Tai was silent before standing up from his weird position on the couch.

" Um....I just remembered I have to go home..."

" Why?"

" Because....becauseKarineedsmyhelpsogoodbye!"

And with that, Mimi once again caught sight of a blur of brown hair, as it traveled through the door and out of the apartment. Matt shook his head with a smile as he got up from the couch. Walking over to the playstation, he pushed the open button, took out the Mortal Kombat disk carefully, and replaced it with another. Pushing the disk holder close, the screen of the television flashed with the logo of the system. Music from a new game filled the room. Matt sat back down on the comfy couch, Mimi watching him with curiosity.

" He thinks nobody can tell that he likes Sora, it's so obvious."

Mimi nodded her head, but didn't say anything. Matt also went silent, only the Final Fantasy theme played through their ears. It was awkward. They had never been close, and they didn't talk much in the Digiworld, so that left with....nothing but an awkward silence. When Tai was here, Mimi felt at ease, but now that he's gone...

The cheerleader glanced at Matt, who still seemed calm and collected. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, and decided to ask a question. You know, to make the awkward silence go away.

" So.....what bloody icky violent game are you playing now?"

Matt looked her way and arched an eyebrow.

" Why?"

" Can't I just ask?"

" Final Fantasy 7."

Mimi watched the screen as the beginning FMV played. It is KINDA pretty to look at, she thought. Maybe this game isn't icky.

But the FMV came to a halt as Matt pushed a button on the controller, obviously too inpatient to wait for it to end.

" Hey!"

Matt looked at Mimi with bewilderment. So much for the awkward silence.

" 'Hey!' What?"

" I was watching that...that..."

" FMV."

" FMV! Do you always do things without asking?"

" Um, this is my home."

"....."

Matt smirked as Mimi just sunk further down into the couch, staying silent. He pushed another button, which caused a LOAD screen to appear. He pressed the arrow button down till the little hand on the screen highlighted a saved point. He pressed the A button again.

" Oooo!"

' Not silent for long.'

Mimi sat up in her seat again as a blonde teen came on the screen, a large sword in his hands.

Matt glanced at her, and glanced back at the screen.

" Wow!"

" What?"

" Who's that!?"

" Oh, him? That's Cloud Strife, the main character. Why?"

" He's so, so..."

" Yes?"

" He's so HOT!"

Matt slapped a hand to his forehead. Mimi will always and forever be Mimi.

The pink obsessed girl watched the screen with a new interest, but she soon started trading looks between the character named Cloud and the boy named Matt.

He could see her glances in the corner of his eye and turned to the girl, annoyance in his voice.

" What are you doing?"

" I just noticed something..."

" That you're still in my apartment?"

Mimi scooted closer to Matt as she examined him, causing a faint blush to appear on his cheeks.

" That you look like Cloud."

" How do you figure that?"

" Well, you both have blonde, spiky hair. You both have attitudes. And you both are cute."

A deeper blush.

Miss Sincerity flashed a smile at the now blushing boy, and gave him a wink. Matt's blush faded away as he scooted away from the girl.

" Stop flirting."

" Flirting?"

" Yes, flirting. You do it to everyone, even Tai, but I'd rather not have you try your tactics on me for the sheer fun of it."

Mimi smiled again, but this time she smiled because what he said was true and Matt called her on it, no one has done that before. 

" You did look cuter without your shirt..."

" Stop!"

* * * A half hour later* * *

" Matt?"

" Yes?"

" Who is she?"

Matt focused his attention on the screen, a scene was going on between Cloud and a girl dressed in pink with long, brown hair. It was a dream sequence in which the girl was telling Cloud that she must do something and she must go alone.

He glanced at Mimi, who had a look of a dreamer on her face. Her eyes never left the girl. Her hands grasped her own long, brown hair, and held it up into a ponytail. A few strands tumbled out of her hold and framed her face. She looked like a double of the girl on the screen.

" Aeris."

Matt let out a small smile as Mimi repeated the name softly, her eyes still stuck to the screen.

" Mimi?"

" ......"

" Mimi?"

Matt waved a hand in front of her face and got no reaction. He snapped his fingers.

Mimi came out of her daze as she heard a snap. She blinked several times before letting go of her hold on her hair, letting it tumble down her back.

" You back to reality now, cheerleader?"

" I'm back, wannabe rebel."

Both digidestined smiled at each other.

Matt continued on with his game, while Mimi watched with interest. A new topic soon came up.

" Matt?"

" Yeah?"

" Does Aeris like Cloud?"

Matt still kept his eyes on the screen, beginning to wonder why all of a sudden Mimi was so interested in the storyline. 

" Yeah."

" Does Cloud like Aeris?"

Mimi stared at Matt with curiosity, waiting for the answer.

" Um.....Some people think he likes Aeris, while others believe he likes Tifa."

The girl scrunched her nose in confusion.

" Tifa?"

" Cloud's childhood friend."

" Oh....."

The room went silent again as Matt continued playing. It wasn't silent for long when Mimi decided to further her questioning.

" What do you think?"

Matt arched an eyebrow at Mimi again. He never really thought about it, and why did his opinion matter anyway?

" Um....I guess Cloud and Aeris should be together."

Mimi smiled to herself. She always enjoyed romance, and this game has two characters that she would LOVE to get together.

" Do you...?"

" Do I what?"

" Do you think Aeris is pretty?"

" Yes."

" Do you think I look like Aeris?"

Matt's eyes widened as he stared at the girl. Was this a trick question or something? There was a very close similarity between the two.....wait, they looked more like identical twins. Now that he looked at Mimi more closely, he realized she does look like Aeris.

" ....yeah."

Mimi's eyes sparkled mischievously....

" But Aeris is a lot more prettier than you."

....Before glaring at the boy and punching him playfully in the arm.

" Just kidding!"

Mimi crossed her arms and pouted, sinking further and further down into the soft couch. That thingy called FMV was playing again, Mimi mused. But she sat up straight again as Aeris came onto the screen. She was praying, or it looked like she was praying.

" What's going on, Matt?"

Matt shifted his eyes to Mimi nervously. He has played this game before, and he knows what was about to happened, and he also guessed Mimi wasn't going to like it. So what did he do? He stood up, walked over to the playstation, and pushed the power button. Mimi's jaw dropped as the screen went black.

" What did you do!"

Matt walked back over to the couch and sat down next to Mimi, an arm casually swung over the back of the piece of furniture, he looked like he had no care in the world for Mimi's whining. But in reality, he saved her from a big disappointment, Aeris' death. 

" I turned it off, so quit your whining."

The digidestined female's eyes widened as she a frown creased her face.

" ....I'm sorry for turning it off...."

" It's okay..."

" New topic?"

" Sure."

" .....So, do you always go for blond, rebel, fighting evil, video game hero types?"

He sounded so....so....serious! So serious that Mimi just burst out laughing, causing Matt to laugh himself. Sure, it wasn't that funny, but why not laugh? This whole day has been weird enough to laugh at, awkward enough to laugh at.

So now Mimi is on the floor, on her knees, holding her stomach from all of the pain that comes with laughing. Matt was next to her, sitting, not laughing anymore, but smiling just the same. And this was when the now familiar atmosphere took a turn. 

Mimi sobered up from her laughing, and Matt was still sitting next to her. They were smiling at each other with friendliness, when in a flash, Mimi kissed him. She was kissing him! Kissing him till she realized what she was doing and they both flew out of the kiss at the same time. The awkwardness was back.

They just stared at each other, for what seemed like forever, with widened eyes, confused of what just happened. Mimi was the one to speak first, though her voice stammered nervously.

" I....I have to go home, now."

" Yeah, me too."

" Matt?"

" Yeah?"

" You are home."

" Oh....yeah....of course...."

Mimi Tachikawa stood up quickly, and walked briskly to the door, not making eye contact with Matt. When she reached the door, she looked to the floor while saying her goodbye.

" Bye Matt....."

Matt just stared in a daze, still wondering what just happened as she left the apartment. Absent mindedly, he put his hand on the desk to steady himself as he got up, and he immediately felt a leather material brush his fingertips. When he finally stood up, Matt grabbed the leather item from the desk and quickly recognized it. It was Mimi's purse.

  
  


* * * The End....Or is it? It's up to you!* * *

A/N: So I hoped you like my little story! I was thinking about writing a sequel, but I'm not sure, so please tell me if you would like one. Please REVIEW! This is my first Digi fic and I would really appreciate your review!! Anyway, that's what I and a lot of people noticed. Matt looks like Cloud, and Mimi looks like Aeris! That's how I got inspired to write this fic! 

~Harlequin


End file.
